The Rise of Lilystar
by LilysongOfMeadowclan
Summary: Lilykit was born into Meadowclan. She expected to live a normal life as a warrior, but Starclan has other ideas for her. Follow Lilykit as she lives out her destiny
1. Chapter 1

_**The Rise of Lilystar**_

_**Allegiances **_

_**Meadowclan:**_

Leader: Willowstar**-** Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Thunderheart- Golden tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Mosstail- White she-cat with black spots

Apprentice: Streakpaw-Golden tom with a single black streak across his back

Warriors:

Firefur: Ginger tom with striking green eyes

Bluefoot: Blue-grey tom

Apprentice: Rockpaw

Longfur- Long haired grey tom

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Moonfeather- Silver she-cat

Apprentice: Flowerpaw

Specklefur- Tortoiseshell she-cat with striking blue eyes

Lightpelt- Pale ginger tom

Shadowfoot: Dark grey tom with bright green eyes

Crowpelt: Black tom

Cinderfire- Drak grey she-cat with one white paw and a white tipped tail

Apprentice-Waterpaw

Apprentices:

Rockpaw-Dark grey tom

Flowerpaw- Pretty pale she-cat

Tigerpaw- Dark tabby tom

Waterpaw- Silver blue she-cat

Queens:

Rosetail- Calico she-cat

Kits- Lilykit-Pretty calico she-cat, Lionpaw- Golden tabby tom, Rainkit- Pale golden tom

Mate: Thunderheart

Dapplefeather-Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat

Mate: Bluefur

Elders:

Featherfoot- Cranky black tom

Snowtail- Blind white tabby she-cat

_**Streamclan:**_

Leader: Pebblestar- Tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy- Stormheart- Speckled grey she-cat

Medicine Cat- Hollytail- Black she-cat

Warriors:

Volefur- Brown tom

Apprentice: Mintpaw

Silverfeather: Sliver Blue she-cat

Dapplefoot-Speckled black she-cat

Dovepaw

Riverfoot- Grey tom

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Rushfur- Grey tom

Featherfur- Grey she-cat

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Apprentices:

Mintpaw-Pale grey she-cat

Minnowpaw-Tabby tom

Robinpaw-Black she-cat

Dovepaw- Grey she-cat

Queens:

Smokefur: Mottled grey she-cat

Kits- Bluekit(Silver blue tom) Aspinkit(Black tom) Nettlekit (Mottled grey she-cat)

Elders

Mudfoot- Dark brown tom

Twilightfur-Specked black she-cat

_**Forestclan**_

Leader: Oakstar- Brown tabby

Deputy:Leaftail-Dark brawn tabby she-cat

Medicine-Cat: Sunfur-Golden tabby

Apprentice: Acornpaw

Warriors:

Ivytail: Grey and white she-cat

Owlfur-Dark tabby tom

Bramblefoot: Tabby she-cat

Icefoot- Black she-cat with white paws

Apprentice:Brownpaw

Embertail- Ginger she-cat with a white tipped tail

Apprentice:Mistpaw

Hollowfur-Dark grey tom

Apprentices:

Brownpaw-Dark brown tom

Mistpaw- Mottled grey she-cat

Queens:

Appletail-Mottled brown she-cat

Kits: Berrykit(Cream colored tom) Birchkit(White she-cat)

Mate: Hollowfur

Elders:

Marshfoot-Half-deaf mottled grey she-cat

Sagetail-Blind white tom

_**Mooreclan**_

Leader:Redstar-Dark ginger tabby

Deputy:Scratchfoot- Dark brown tom with a lang scar across his side

Medicine Cat: Sleetfur- Black tom with white spots

Warriors:

Foxeyes- Ginger tom

Kestralfur- Dark grey mottled tom

Thistletail-Short haired white tom

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Poppypelt-Mottled tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice:Cloudpaw

Stormfoot-Dark grey tom

Apprentice:Beechpaw

Volefoot-Black tom

Apprentices:

Beechpaw-Light grey tom

Cloudpaw-White tome

Mousepaw-Light brown tom

Queens:

Swollowtail-Specked brown she-cat

Mate:Volefoot

Elders:

Nightfur- Black tom

Pinepelt-ginger she-cat


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Rise of Lilystar**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Two cats sat side by side. Both cats were watching something in a pool. Upon a closer look, it the pool showed a she-cat nursing several kits**_

_**One kit in particular is what they were interested in.**_

_**The calico kit known as Lilykit.**_

"_**She is the one, yes" ask a ginger she-cat**_

_**The other cat nodded, "She will grow to be a strong warrior, only she can be the one to save Meadowclan from destruction" meowed the tom next to him.**_

_**The tom sighed. 'So much expected from this one small kit, She will need help" The she-cat meowed**_

_**The other cat looked at him with a soft smile.**_

"_**Fear not Meadowstar, this young kit will not be alone, she will have many cats to help her with her destiny" Meowed the tom**_

_**The she-cat looked at the other tom with a smile " That's great, but she will still be needing guidance from us Moorestar" Meadowstar meowed to the tom**_

"_**And she will get it, but for now, she needs to to be a kit" Moorestar meowed**_

_**Meadowstar nodded and with those last words, the image in the pond disappeared and the two old leaders walked away in silence. **_


End file.
